


犯规

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 人鱼系列《我能摸一摸你的尾巴吗》《十八岁夏天的珊瑚礁》《海的王子》……的后续PWP/孕期play/





	犯规

“这太犯规了！我从不知道，你居然可以变成人类！”

反正逃是逃不掉了，康纳干脆气呼呼的坐回他的小床上。

 

事情是从他大学生涯的第一次“早退”开始的，这几乎就是下意识行为了，他在发现自己的海洋生物学老师换成了自己的人鱼恋人以后，就跟凳子上有火烧他屁股一样，从不逃课的优等生同学抱起书本在众目睽睽之下冲出了教室。

“我…有点不舒服。”

面对好友发来询问的短信，他胡乱回了一句。

但说不舒服也是真的，从刚才到现在，他的心跳得比什么时候都快，直到回到自己的小阁楼，他都半天没喘过气来。

废话，那可是汉克！就算没有那条银蓝色大尾巴，他也能很肯定的认得，那就是汉克！

怎么办？

逃是逃回来了，但他根本没考虑过然后呢？

总不能为此退学吧……男孩躺在小床上看着窗外的蓝天抚摸着他的肚子，这小家伙大概也感受到了他的惊慌，格外的不安分起来。

好了别再动来动去了，我也不想这样啊…他苦恼的皱起眉，他是想过要跟汉克好好谈谈的，但那得是在他想好了怎么解释自己的不告而别以及如何说服汉克允许自己完成学业之后，显然的，他现在还什么也没想好。

风把小阁楼的门吹开，暗哑的吱呀声更加重了男孩心里的烦闷，他随手抓了个枕头砸过去，却没听见枕头砸在门上的声音，于是他抬起头……噢，该死！站在门口的是整件事的始作俑者，那只年长的人鱼…或者说，他的海洋生物学老师？

“汉克！！”康纳吓得一下从床上蹦起来了，“你为什么会在这！”

“我的学生无故从我课堂上大摇大摆的溜掉了，我觉得我有必要来问问为什么。”

老人鱼， 哦不，就现在来说，现在这是一位成熟稳重风度翩翩的老教授，如果忽略西装下微微凸起的肚腩的话。

“但你不该……”

不该知道我住这里？不该找到学校里来？不该摇身一变成了我的老师？

好吧！没什么不该！

一时间，康纳组织不起自己的语言来。

“不该什么？”

汉克往里走了一步顺手把门关上，他的目光注视在康纳毛衣下的小腹上，从他打开门的那一刻他就注意到了，并且再也移不开视线，那里已经凸起来一个本不该出现在男性身上的弧度。

显然康纳也发现了汉克在看着他什么，他被这目光盯得难为情起来，双手扯着自己的毛衣下摆，遮也不是，不遮也不是，最后他干脆放弃了，转身一屁股坐回小床上。

“这太犯规了！真的！”他气呼呼的重复着，“你原来是可以变成人类的！是的，我早该想到！可你居然、居然现在才来找我！”

说得好像问题并不出在偷偷溜掉的他身上希望。

“嗯，是的，我能。”他的恋人走向他，伸出手温柔的抚摸他的脸颊，“你是在怪我来得太晚了吗，小家伙。”

“我当然不是……”

属于人类的手指抚摸着男孩带着红晕的脸颊，跟人鱼不一样，指间没有蹼，手掌干燥温暖，依旧带着一种他所熟悉的气息，他想念这感觉很久了，康纳忍不住在这手掌中蹭了蹭，又有点担心的看着汉克。

“你能…别把我带回去吗？我还想念完大学……”

他小声的、委屈兮兮的请求。

汉克笑了起来。

“噢…原来是为了这个？”他说：“我还以为是你讨厌我了，不想再跟我这个老头子继续下去了……”

“怎么可能！”男孩瞪大了眼睛，像是遭受了莫大委屈，“我从没这么想过！”

“对，我早该想到的，怎么可能…你那么爱我，你根本离不开我，而且，你还怀着我们的宝宝……”

汉克喃喃的说着，抬起男孩的下巴温柔的吻他的嘴唇，那双唇跟他记忆里的、他后来梦见过无数次的一样，依旧那么柔软甜美，差一点他就以为他永远失去了，而现在他如此真实的再一次品尝到了它。

“汉克……”

康纳闭上眼睛享受着久违了的热吻，到现在他才发现自己有多想念汉克，多想念这样的一个吻，比任何一个孤独的夜晚和醒来的清晨都更加想念。

“我很想你，汉克……”

他抓着人类的领带拉向自己，舌头迫不及待的在对方嘴里搅弄，他的恋人一边嘀咕着“你还是这么性急”一边搂住了男孩的腰。

 

直到那根领带，不、还有那件西装、他的套头毛衣、牛仔裤……统统都被扔在地上了以后，男孩才从被吻到缺氧的脑袋中扒拉出来最后一丝理智。

“等、等等！我不是…不是那个意思！”

他慌慌张张的推开身边的人，这拒绝可不怎么有说服力，因为他此刻全身上下已经只剩下一双白袜子和一件贴身薄T恤，下摆甚至短得根本遮不住他腹部的弧线。

“哦？我以为你想？”

汉克有点好笑的看着手忙脚乱的男孩，明明呼吸都乱成那样了，嘴唇被吻到红肿，眼睛里水雾迷离，还拼命想去扯他的衣服挡住凸起的小肚子。

“而且，现在说不要，你不觉得太口不对心了吗？”

汉克的目光意有所指的往下看，康纳一下子就红了脸，他当然知道汉克指的是什么……真丢人！仅仅是接吻和身体的摩擦，他已经硬得老高了……

“不、我是说，我们现在是不是…不能进行…嗯、这样的…激烈运动……”

他羞得要命，偏偏肚子里那个小家伙还不安分的扭动了几下。

“你是在担心这个？”

汉克将手掌轻轻的搭在男孩的小腹上抚摸着，这里已经凸起得很明显了，甚至隔着腹壁他也能微微感受到小生命的活动，果然是个充满活力的小家伙呢，这是我的孩子，我和康纳的宝宝……他将嘴唇贴在温暖的腹壁上，一寸一寸的亲吻那里的皮肤。

“我真该早一点来的……”

他喟叹着，脸颊贴在那美妙的弧度上摩挲着，也许是对此起了反应，小家伙频繁的活动起来，就像一条滑溜溜的小鱼在人类温暖的生殖腔中游动……

“噢！天…汉克！汉克、它……”

“我知道、我知道……它也许在怪我迟到了……”

汉克撑起身子，爱怜的顺着那个一起一伏的小肚子吻上去，直到男孩柔软的胸口。

“你真了不起…康纳，你怀了我们的小鱼宝宝……”

他喃喃赞叹着伸手轻轻柔弄男孩的胸口，因为孕育的缘故，这里变得柔软丰腴，多了一点点像刚发育少女般的饱满，两粒粉色的小珍珠已经熟成了玫红的果实，娇嫩而甜美，汉克撩起单薄的T恤布料，将樱珠轻轻含入口中，康纳咬着唇，带着颤音哼了一声。

胸口很涨，是的，最近常常是这样涨得发疼，让他难以安睡，但在汉克的手掌之下，那种胀痛又变成了一种很舒服的快感，尤其是乳首的部位…他忍不住挺了挺身体想要索求更多。

“我知道你不舒服，乖孩子…忍一忍，你看…这里很快会溢出甘甜的乳汁来，我们的孩子会吮着你的乳头吃得饱饱的…”

他说着，舌尖卷起娇嫩的樱果，灵活的刺激着顶端的小孔，有那么一刻错觉，康纳感觉自己像是真的分泌出了乳水一样。

“汉克……”

男孩羞得无措的抓紧被掀上去的T恤下摆，从怀孕后就再没经受过这样刺激的身体起了一些让人羞于感受的变化，他忍不住想夹紧腿，但人类的双腿显然比它还是人鱼尾巴的时候灵活了许多，轻而易举就卡在男孩的腿间令他合也合不拢。

“别害羞，我的宝贝…我猜你已经湿了？”

汉克说着，故意将男孩的双腿打开，曾很多次贪婪的吞入过人鱼性器的小小入口处果然已经泥泞一片，粉褐色的皱褶一收一缩，汉克轻易就探了两根指头进去，那其中的花蜜甚至多得顺着粗大的指节流淌出来。

“我、我不知道为什么…会这样…”

康纳脸都红透了，磕磕巴巴的解释，他也不知道该如何解释自己的身体变得这样敏感而…饥渴…仅仅是抚摸也能让他燥热难捱，只要稍稍刺激一下就像女人一样会流出水来，每次梦见那些难以启齿的事以后，双腿间总是滑腻一片，甚至里面还会不自觉的抽搐，这…这真是太淫荡了……

“别担心，小家伙，这是正常的生理现象，人鱼在孕期都会这样。”

他的恋人笑着给他“普及孕期知识”，口吻正经得像个真正的海洋生物学教授，但手下的动作却一点没有放缓。

“这不算什么…”他一边缓慢扩张着那些湿软的内壁一边描述着，“你看，等到你生产的时候，为了保证产道的顺畅，你会流更多水……”

“哦不！快别说了！”

康纳羞得捂住了脸，他完全、根本也没去想象过自己生产时候的情形，光是想到后期自己会挺着个斗大的肚子就已经令他不知道该怎么办了，更别说，生小鱼宝宝……

“别怕，我的乖孩子…我会帮你的……”

汉克把男孩的手拿开，耐心的吻着他的眼睛哄着他。

“会……很疼吗？”

男孩小声的问，他对这没概念，但听说很疼。

“不会，我们的小鱼会很乖，再说，你那么湿…”汉克戏谑的挑了挑眉，“恐怕还没有你‘第一次’疼。”

“喂！讨厌！”

被提到自己的‘初体验’，恼羞成怒的男孩蹬打了一下，他当时也没有怎么太丢脸嘛，只是被人鱼的雄壮吓到了一下而已，而现在……男孩偷偷往下瞄了一眼，哦天啊，为什么变成人类以后，那根东西的尺寸一点没变，不、甚至是有增无减……

汉克当然是注意到了康纳那点小眼神的变化，从害羞到好奇再到吃惊，还有一点点藏起来的兴奋，呵，他可太了解这贪心的小家伙了，哪次不是嘴上哼哼唧唧的说着“好大啊”“不行的”“我快坏掉了…”，小屁股却吸得紧紧的……

“怎么？等不及了么？”

像是炫耀一般，汉克撤出手指，向前挺了挺腰，火热雄壮的性器耀武扬威的在男孩下腹弹动了几下。

“才没有……”康纳红着脸，情欲的本能让他乖顺的张开腿，但在那大家伙准备长驱直入的时候又犹豫挣扎了一下，“可是，宝宝……”

“我会轻一点，你要相信，我们的宝宝可没那么脆弱！”

说着，汉克分开那处入口顶了进去，缓慢而坚决的一鼓作气直到整根都没入进去。

“啊……啊天呐、汉克…啊……”

随着汉克的动作，男孩仰起头深深的呼吸了一口气，又呻吟着将它化成颤音吐出来，这真的太大了，对于好几个月没被探访过的腔道来说可真有些辛苦，但是又好棒，他能感觉那根东西就着黏滑的蜜液挤开他的肠道，带着他怀念的、属于汉克的那种温度一直进到他身体最里面，这真棒…被汉克填满的感觉，他爱这个，他需要这个……

“汉克…啊……”

他急切的喘促着，本能的抬起臀去迎合这根渴望已久的大东西。

“慢一点，慢慢来…该死的，你太紧了……”

紧得让人失控，如果不是顾及到小家伙已经好几个月没“疼爱”过，以及那个顽皮游动着的小宝宝，汉克真想要不管不顾的狠狠操到他哭出来，他想这样做已经很久了，从男孩走掉以后，他无数次在梦里这样做过，把这个不辞而别的家伙按在岩石上，锁住他的双手，不顾他的哀求狠狠的干他，让他连站起来的力气都没有，再也无法离开。

“嘿、告诉我……你有自己弄过吗？别害羞，我知道你需要这个，孕期的母体没有伴侣的滋养会很难受……”

他缓慢的挺动着，抚摸着男孩腰臀问他，康纳羞赧又诚实的点了点头。

“有过…我实在很、很想要…可是……”

可是不够啊，尽管他曾忍着羞耻心抚弄过自己的身体，闭着眼咬着唇将修长的手指探进自己湿漉漉的后穴里去，但是却完全没法缓解那里的空虚，他需要更多，更深的插入和更有力的抽送，他需要他的人鱼恋人……

“汉克，我需要你…再多一点……”

“我知道，我会…我会给你……”

为了不压到男孩的孕肚，汉克换了一个姿势，他从背后将康纳抱在怀里，粗挺的欲望在侧躺着的小家伙腿间那些嫩肉上蹭顶着，显然食髓知味的男孩是不满足于此的，他主动翘起小屁股发出邀请，于是汉克将他的一条腿捞起，再次挺了进去。

这感觉实在太美妙了，孕期的小家伙身体火热滑嫩，“饿”了很久的小穴吸得很卖力，汉克感觉自己像插进了一块紧实而温暖的奶油，实际上这男孩整个都像一块可口香甜的奶油，他从后面搂着康纳，将头埋在男孩脖颈间轻轻啃咬着，贪婪的呼吸着年轻男孩充满朝气却又因为怀孕而变得甜美起来的气息……

“喂、我可不是…啊…不是你的甜甜圈呀……”

被整个圈在恋人怀里的康纳扭动着，变成了安德森教授的人鱼高大强壮，还在发育期的男孩在他怀抱里就像一只小鱼儿，小鱼儿软软的耳骨被人咬在嘴里，宽大的手掌怜爱的搂住男孩胀鼓鼓的小腹，安抚着那里小小的胎动。

啊…这真的太棒了……

康纳已经被操得意识都恍惚起来，汉克的动作不算太激烈，但每次都操得很深，深到似乎都顶在了他身体中那个多出的器官入口，也许是因为腹中有着人鱼的血脉，他比从前更能清楚的感受到汉克的每一次进入，那种热度、形状、跳动的血脉…无一不在从他敏感的内壁上向他传递着汉克的一切……

他开始忍不住的呻吟出声来，从一开始细碎的、小声的、断断续续的，到后来越来来越急促高昂，他叫着“我受不了”屁股却贪心的夹得更紧，这呻吟像是极大的刺激到了他的恋人，汉克粗壮的手臂将他紧紧搂住，下身的冲击一次比一次猛烈，偏偏还又在他几乎是尖叫出来的时候凑近他耳边喘息着“提醒”——

“你得小声一点哦，我的宝贝…现在是下课时间，图书馆里有不少人……你不希望被他们听见楼上有什么奇怪的动静吧？也许那其中还有你的好友？…”

不、不能！康纳惊慌的捂住了自己的嘴，但那些压抑不住的媚叫还是不断的会跑出来，尤其在汉克一次又一次更快的顶弄着他子宫入口的时候。

“也许他们会担心你？说不定会来探望你……然后发现你大着肚子被你的老师操到流水？”

坏心眼的人鱼一边故意加快动作，把那里淫靡的水声操得更响亮，一边舔着他耳垂，在他颈后喘息着热气说着令男孩又羞又怕的话。

“不、啊！啊哈、不你别说了…呜……”

康纳忍得连眼圈都红了，他努力咬着唇，但生理性的眼泪却大滴大滴的流出来。

哦、真是太可爱了…汉克吻掉那些眼泪，他的男孩真的像是水做成的，那么敏感、湿润…他伸手握住了男孩的阴茎，康纳被进入的时候已经射过一次了，乳白的精液还留在男孩的肚子甚至乳头上，而现在那根滑溜溜的小东西又硬了起来，在他手掌中一跳一跳抽动的……

“这么快又忍不住了？你想要射出来吗？乖孩子……”

他故意堵住“小康纳”顶端的玲口，拇指摸索着头端下敏感的沟壑，回答他的是康纳带着哭腔的请求，他说“摸一摸它，汉克”“求你让我高潮……”

“好…我们一起……”

他放开手，将男孩的腿架高，更加奋力的挺进去，那个小小的花穴不堪承受般痉挛起来的时候狠狠顶动了数下，将滚烫的精液射满了小家伙的肠道深处……

 

“所以，你真的答应让我念完大学？”

康纳坐在床上大口的吃汉克买来的晚餐，太久没有“剧烈运动”让他最后再一次的晕了过去，并且迷迷糊糊的昏睡到现在，醒来时身体已经清理干净了，透过小天床看到的是夜空的繁星点点，他几乎快要以为自己只是又做了一个迤逦的春梦，但显然不是，某个部位的酸痛感还还明显到他翻个身都忍不住哼了一声，而他的“海洋生物学老师”正坐在他的小书桌前，装模作样的带着眼镜在……批改论文？！

噢，糟糕！康纳捂住脸……看来他今天不仅是逃课，连晚自习也翘掉了！

……

“当然，否则我还这么费劲跑来这儿干嘛？”

不能待在温暖的海水里，要用两条腿走路，还得面对一群屁都不懂的小破孩！

汉克将番茄酱挤在火腿鸡蛋的三明治上递给康纳，男孩看上去胃口不错，甚至可以说是…非常能吃！

汉克很乐于趁着机会把康纳养胖一点，他一直觉得康纳太瘦了。

“不过这个学期结束，你得先休学一年。你知道，人鱼宝宝在后期会长得很快的……”

“好吧……”

男孩嘴里塞满面包，难为情的应了一句，有点遗憾的划拉着他的手机，他才刚入学没多久，好不容易有了自己的朋友却就要休学了。

“康纳，你好点了没？要不要出来吃点东西？”

手机上是赛门发过来的消息。

“不用了，我吃过了，只是有点感冒，没什么大问题。”

康纳一边飞快的回信息一边看导致他“感冒”的罪魁祸首，后者不紧不慢的正在将烤鸡去骨。

“那就好，你今天真是吓到我了。你不知道，你冲出去的时候，安德森教授看上去气坏了！你下次可千万要小心！他没准会找你麻烦的！”

“呃、我想应该不会的……”

康纳心虚的接过来那碗烤鸡沙拉，心想——

毕竟，他已经“ **惩罚** ”过我了……

 

 

**小彩蛋：**

“说吧！那人是谁？”

面对诺丝的“质问”，康纳吓得连手里的汉堡都快掉了。

“谁？我不知道你在说什么？”

“别装了！我知道你肯定被人睡过了！注意！是 **被** ！”

“哈？！有…这么明显？”

男孩心虚的小声说，他明明都很小心，连吻痕都没让留在明显的地方。

“当然！看你走路的样子都知道！”

他好友翻了个白眼，不过好在看他那个为难的样子，诺丝也没打算太八卦。

“好吧，这是你的私生活，我当然不会干预，不过提醒你，不管是谁…记得戴套！”

这都什么啊！！

抓住诺丝扔过来的一盒避孕套，康纳尴尬得下意识的想给扔回去，但诺丝已经喝完自己杯子里的最后一口咖啡，踩着小高跟施施然的走远了。

他只能欲盖弥彰的左右看了看，趁着餐厅里没人注意到，将那个色彩暧昧的盒子收了起来，想了想不对，又拿了出来。

我还是赶紧找地方把这个扔了吧，随身带着这玩意儿搞得像我想出轨一样……人鱼当然是不用这玩意儿的，人鱼讨厌带来污染的橡胶制品，任何一种都讨厌。

但是，就在他还没来得及再次把盒子收起来的时候，一只手拍了拍他的肩——

“康纳，来杯凤梨百香果吗？”

汉克将果汁杯放在桌上，坐到了男孩的对面，当然的，他也看到了康纳手里来不及收起的东西。

“Well~”安德森教授挑了挑眉，“颗粒型……原来你喜欢这样的？”


End file.
